kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Addicts Anonymous
Welcome to Achievement Addicts Anonymous: Achievement Addicts Anonymous (AAA) is, to be perfectly honest, the land of milk and honey, the land that God had promised to the dominant forces of the intelligence spectrum, and frankly, we don't take too kindly to strangers, so don't expect a fancy welcome with teacakes and milk when you arrive. AAA Regulars: DownNeverOut 1 ~ DNO is a simplistic Filipino, with the aim of turning grammar Nazism into a GOOD thing. (Steam ID: DownNeverOut) Fallacia ~ A former Viking warlord, Fallacia is the king of hipsters, and takes great pleasure in destroying the cunts of Disney girls. The most Jewish person in AAA, takes care of the local Casino. (Steam ID: johnfallacia) Flint_Eastwood ~ Formally known as Colonel Spiffington, head of the Armies of Spiffaria, Eastwood is a mean Russian sonofabitch that wont take "It hurts!" for an answer. Protect your anus, people, because his presence is inevitable. Anal expansion is more than likely. (Steam ID: Colonel Spiffington III) ilove69ers 1 ~ The God of debauchery, joebob23 ~ Coolest sonofabitch in AAA. You might be hotter than him, but that just makes him cooler than you. (Steam ID: John Appleseed) Kittyness ~ Touhou addict and resident Otaku. (Steam ID: Cat) mitchel ~ Paddy bastard. M72_Anarchy 1 2 ~ The affairs of FSO Agents are classified. (Steam ID: Karrow) Necromageist - Your mouth is unsafe from Necro's shit poop storm. Perpluid 1 2 ~ Formerly known as Deagie. (Steam ID: Devlin) rocker_dude12 ~ I AM A DOCTHAL. Spartmen 12 ~ One of the meanest, toughest, badass motherfuckers known to man. When he enters a room, the lesser beings approach him to lick the ground he walks on, else they suffer a harsh beating. The only way to survive is to not have lived in the first place. Currently the highest form of authority in AAA. (Steam ID: Commander Shepard) Stalcloud ~ Stal is pretty much the only girl in AAA, when newfags piss her off, she gets feisty, and when she gets feisty, she ends up making degenerates pay with their tears. Steam ID: Stal) The_Grimes 1 ~ Knows what the motherfuck he's talking about. If you disagree with him, help yourself and GTFO, because you just proved yourself to be an idiot. (Steam ID: The Grimes) Xendarc ~ Spends his days sleeping, fapping, smoking cannabis, and trying to get that snake out of his sock drawer. (Steam ID: DeaDly_SmiLE) ''Get out of here, S.T.A.L.K.E.R.! '''No new regulars will be added until discussed by AAA's Consuls.' AAA Legends: Under the title, this is where all the most notable sonsofbitches of AAA should go. DO NOT ADD YOURSELF YOU EGOTISTICAL BRAT. Flint_Eastwood - He's a motherfucking theoretical physicist. What else do you want me to say? Oh right, on Kongregate, he's a guardian of the chat, whenever a newfag enters, he impales them with their own dick just to make an example of them to every other shit stain that enters chat. You might be thinking "But the dick of a 12 year-old/retard/etc. is too small to impale the owner!"; well guess what? The newfag shit themselves so hard thinking of what's going to happen to him that their entire fucking spine is welded on to his dick, making it big enough to gut the bastard. You have been warned, if you want to fuck with someone like Flint_Eastwood, then it's your fault for being a fucking retard. He'd use his insults to wound you with a sting so fucking painful that when your mother comes to check up on you, she'll see nothing but a blue screen in the white of your eye, showing that even hipster retards like yourself can get a fucked up Mac in a way a Windows PC can. You have been warned, if you have at least half a brain, then you should've gotten this far in reading the damn description of Flint. Don't fuck with the Flint. '''Spartan_329/Spartmen/a metric fuckton of alts '- A relentless and jaded SOB with a simple, yet demanding mission. You see, as we all know, AAA is a haven for us superior Kongregants. A place for us to feel at home amongst the precious few of our own. However, there are always the filthy motherfucking newfags who will stop at nothing to screw up everyone's time with their stupidity and horrible spelling. Spart's goal is to keep the room clean of these lesser-borns, and damnit, he WILL. As soon as you prove that you're one of them, Spart will track you. Hunt you down. Tear you a new asshole, just to sow it shut again, with your gut. As soon as you are branded with his stigma, you stand not a single chance to ever be accepted into our superior society. Now kindly get the shit out of our room. '''The_Grimes - He's a tough motherfucking courier who's been delivering mail all over Europe. From Russia to Romania. From Belgium to Holland (in and out of Italy costs extra). Nothing seems to stop this badass from delivering mail be it a 60 KG lump of Uranium that would fry any boring, mediocre person's blood with cancer in less than 2.2 seconds, or a simple news paper. Grimes is OK with it as long as he gets paid. In AAA, newfags fear him and regs respect him. Be warned, if you are considered a retard by Grimes, then you better GTFO. He's got a nose for the genetically inferior better than any product on the market, and besides, nobody likes a 12 year-old faggot trying to act cool on the internet. In Chat Quotes: '''''Please refrain from posting ridiculously stupid quotes here If you feel the need to post a large one, save it elsewhere and attach a link. vagoschamos: hi my name is vagoschamos and i am going to be racist and say all jews must die cause they are fkin head ass JEWS nuff said!!! ---- Spartan_329: What do you call a hermaphrodite? He or she? Diametraphine: It. Diametraphine: You call it, it. ---- Dalil176: i am in the spec ops of specs ops Dalil176: best of the best The_Jono: The "special" Special ops? Dalil176: ya The_Jono: Oh, so you're a retard? Dalil176:no The_Jono: But you're in the special olympics of special ops. Dalil: no The_Jono: I think you are. Dalil176: i am the best of the best spec ops there is The_Jono: Do you walk up to the terrorists and gently lick their armpits? ---- sentenal01: 1: Click the guys name sentenal01: 2: Click Mute sentenal01: 3: ??? sentenal01: 4: Profit! BCLEGENDS: 4. No profit. sentenal01: Why? BCLEGENDS: Alternate forms. BCLEGENDS: That's why. ---- XGogeta1233X: Sup is posting lots of pics of boobs. Awsome1337: I'm GAY DO NOT WANT ---- Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners